


Yours

by jeminguay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeminguay/pseuds/jeminguay
Summary: Chubby RC <3RC is in love with Sam, but will he ever view her as anything more than just a friend?





	Yours

Soft light spilled in through the small kitchen window. Sam stood by the stainless steel stove making eggs. The comfortingly familiar smell of coffee soothed me. I caught sight of his brooding brow, the bow of his lips and strong jaw, the makeup of a perfect face. My heart seemed so full of love it could float like a helium balloon. I love him too damn much. I thought.

“Good Morning, honey. Do you want some coffee?” He asked cheerily and oh, the possessive way he was looking at me sent a sensation through my body that I wasn’t prepared to feel. I beamed widely. When he caught sight of my smile he laughed.

“What is it?” He wanted to know, but it was a secret I could not share. So I just shook my head and sighed happily.

“Nothin’. Yes, I’d like some coffee, please.” Shamelessly, I checked him out as he walked away. Six feet four inches of sexy and he was all mine. He caught me staring and laughed.

“What? I can’t help that you’re nice to look at.” I shrugged. He shook his head ruefully and came to the table. Offering me the cup of coffee, he leaned down and kissed me gently.

“You want to see something really beautiful? Take a look in the mirror.” Sam replied and I blushed. I heard the ticking sound the burner makes when the flame has trouble catching and then, I woke up. Cinderella says a dream is a wish your heart makes and I tend to believe that’s true. It’s waking up that’s a bitch. My cheek was stuck to the fabric of the big sofa in our make shift living room. I wished I could go back to sleep, back to my dream and live in it forever. Instead I was sinking into the sofa cushions and my shoulder itched. It took a minute to remember how I’d ended up sleeping in the living room in the first place. Oh crap. I’d fallen asleep during the movie last night. Not only had I fallen asleep, but I remembered falling asleep on Sam. Lord, I hoped I didn’t drool. With an over dramatic but much needed sigh I stretched and then stood. Ready to start my usual routine, I made my way down the narrow hallway to get the coffee started.

“If you like your coffee hot, Let me be your coffee pot,” The slightly off-key baritone carried from further down the hallway. Confused, I followed the singing.

"You call the shots, babe, I just wanna be yooours,” The sound beckoned me into the kitchen. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. It was Sam. Sam Winchester was singing … and cooking. I shook my head in disbelief. Uh-uh. No way.

“Secrets I have held in my heart, are harder to hide than I thought, maybe I just wanna be yooo- Whoa! Hey, Y/N. I, uh, didn’t hear you come in.” He said, clearing his throat nervously. Sam turned off the burner and flipped the pan over, dropping the pancake he’d been making onto a plate. On the counter beside the stove sat an assortment of breakfast foods set out buffet style.

“I was just gonna get the coffee started.” I blathered anxiously. In all my years with the Winchesters I’d never once seen Sam cook.

“I woke up feeling energized. So, I thought, why not make some breakfast?” he explained sounding much too chipper for pre-coffee Y/N ‘’s liking.

“Well, that’s great.” I tried for a smile but it probably looked more like a grimace. Truth be told, I felt a little disappointed. Stupid dream. Sam smiled and my heart ached.

“Do you want some coffee? I’m going to get you some coffee.” He was practically bouncing. How anyone could naturally have this much energy at this time of day was beyond me. I sat at the kitchen table and watched the man I loved pour me some coffee. I tried not to be too bitter about it. Shouldn’t we enjoy our triumphs whenever we could? However small they might be. He added quite a bit of cream and that was exactly how I took it. His playlist kept going in the background, some song about having a terrible breakfast with a miserable waitress came on and boy did it seem appropriate. Sam offered me the coffee cup and I took it carefully avoiding eye contact. An awkward silence stretched out between us but I refused to break it. Instead I blew on my coffee before taking a sip and watched Sam shift weight from foot to foot.

“Do you want something to eat? I made eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast?” He listed them on his fingers.

“I’ll go up and get something in a second.” I assured him, but he seemed uncomfortable.

“Or you could get some eggs, toast, and bacon for me?”

“Of course.” He bounded over to the counter humming tunelessly.

“Good Morning Nerds.” Dean greeted us, heading straight for the coffee. The plate Sam put down in front of me had double the amount of food I would have served myself. I knew I was a big girl but daaamn.

“Uuuhm, thanks, Sam.” I muttered at a loss.

“No problem.” He replied rubbing my back. I would have liked to take it as a hint of some kind, but in reality it was an unconscious touch on his part. It came with the familiarity between Sam, Dean, and I after years of bunking together.

“You’re up early.” Sam commented as Dean took a seat next to me at the table.

“Smelled bacon.” Dean grumbled taking a sip of his coffee. We watched Sam fix his brother a plate in companionable silence. If there was one thing I admired about Dean, it was how predictable he was. Coffee, then conversation. Just like me. Then Sam brought his plate over to the table and sat down with us.

“What did you do last night?” Sam asked as Dean chewed a bite of pancake. 

“Don’t you mean, who?” I snorted. Dean and I high-fived and Sam rolled his eyes.

“I dunno,” Dean admitted between bites of bacon, “but she was chesty and talented.”

“Don’t you ever get tired off boning random girls whose names you don’t remember in the morning?” Sam sighed shaking his head in disappointment. I smiled and took another sip of my coffee.

“I’ll get tired of it, when they get tired of me.” Dean said nonchalantly. “What’d you two do last night?”

“We had pizza and watched Star Trek.” Sam muttered. “Why?”

“You made Y/N sit through Star Trek again? Ah man. That’s just cruel.”

“I made it half way through.” Fighting a smile, I tapped my fingers against the warm porcelain cup

“No wonder you guys ended up sleeping on the sofa. That was what? The fifth time you watch –“ The sound of Dean’s phone ringing interrupted us before I had time to comment.  
He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled it out answering by the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Yes, this is Dean Winchester. He confirmed already sounding more alert.

“Who’s this?”

“Mrs. Robinson?” Dean stood immediately and left the room leaving Sam and I to wonder what was going on. When Dean didn’t come back to the kitchen I figured it must be a new case or something. It was rare, but he did occasionally receive calls from people we’d helped out at one time or another. When we finished eating, I cleared the table and prepared to wash the dishes.

“Hey, Y/N?” Sam called quietly.

“Yeah?” I drenched the sponge in dish soap and started scrubbing. I couldn’t explain why, but I’d always found washing dishes very calming.

“Do you like Star Trek?” He said it so casually that I fell right into the trap.

“No.” I murmured rinsing a plate and placing it in the drying rack.

“Then why do you watch it with me?” He pounced. Oh, he was good. Now, I could see why he’d been studying law.

“I-I dunno. I just do.” I replied nervously. There was no way to backtrack, now. Damn.

“You don’t know or you don’t want to tell me?” His tone was so serious, it made me pause.

“There’s nothing to tell.” I insisted forcing myself to keep scrubbing.

“Isn’t there?” His voice came from right behind me and I jumped.

“Why’d you sleep on the sofa?” I countered rinsing my hands.

“I didn’t want to wake you up.” He contended. Dean came back into the kitchen then, looking so morose it made my stomach tighten in fear.

“What is it, Dean? What happened?” Sam asked immediately.

“It’s Cassie.” Dean sighed staring at the floor like he could see through it. “She…She’s gone.”

"Gone?” Sam repeated.

“Cancer. She passed away last night.” Stunned, Sam and I watched the tears spill down Dean’s cheeks. I shook the shock away and went to him, putting my arm around his shoulders in an attempt to console him.

“The funeral’s tomorrow.” He sniffed trying to get it together.

“I’m leaving tonight. You guys don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” He informed us and left without waiting for a response.

“Wow.” I said simply. Natural death was not so common in our line of work. The thought of someone so young dying of a terminal illness was surreal.

“Are you going?” Sam looked as surprised as I felt.

“Yes. We can’t let him go by himself.” I replied. Sam nodded solemnly. I left him standing in the kitchen and went to go pack.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean kept it together pretty well through the funeral. He sat with Cassie’s mother and held her when she cried. He made it through the whole thing without shedding a tear. After the wake, we headed to a bar near the university. The first thing Dean ordered should have been a tip off.

“I’ll have a four horsemen.” He told the bartender and patted the seat next to him. Sam and I sat on either side of him. I tried to order a water, but Dean stopped me.

"You’re drinking with me.” He commanded. “She’ll have the same thing I’m having and keep ‘em coming.” He tipped the bartender a twenty. The bartender placed two short glasses of dark liquid before us. I could tell by looking that it was lethal. It was the worst tasting thing I’d ever had in my mouth, cloyingly sweet with a bitter after taste. It tasted the way poison smelled. Dean and I drank four a piece before it started. My stomach started to feel nasty. Nausea took hold and soon I was dry heaving. I ran to the bathroom leaving Dean and Sam alone at the bar.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

*Sam’s point of view*

I wasn’t sure what I could do to help, but Y/N looked so sick and I was worried. I made to follow her, but Dean grabbed my wrist.

“Let her go, Sammy. She’ll be fine. She just needs to get it out of her system.” He assured me. We sat there quietly for a while watching the people around us.

“You see that booth back there, Sammy?” Dean asked me gesturing to a table at the back of the bar. The empty booth was set in a dark corner. It was the kind of seat couples would choose to get a bit of privacy when the place was busy.

“Yeah?” I sighed my gaze straying toward the bathrooms.

“That’s where I kissed Cassie for the first time.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“She was the one for me. I knew it, but I got scared and ruined it.” He told me downing the rest of his drink. The ghost of a dozen memories danced across the bar. This was their place and this was his way of saying good bye.

“What are you doing Sam?” He spoke suddenly.

“What?” I asked confused. Worrying about Dean and Y/N was starting to stress me out.

“With Y/N. I see the way you look at her. Noticed the way you are around her. You’re wasting time, Sam. Just like I did with Cassie.” He lifted his hand to close out the tab.

“Dean –“

“No, Listen to me. I should have told that girl every day that I loved her. That she was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. I shoulda been here. I’d give anything to have Cassie back. So, what are you doing Sam? Y/N is right here. Talk to her.” I’d never heard him so dejected. I could see the regret in his eyes when he looked up at me. He’d meant every word.

“I will.” It was a promise not only to Dean, but to myself. I wouldn’t miss my chance. If I had one.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The trip back to Lebanon was a fuzzy dream to me. I spent most of it sleeping. By the time we reached the bunker I felt a hell of a lot better. Dean was out of the Impala almost as soon as we parked. I didn’t find it surprising. He hadn’t really had time to grieve yet and I could see there was a long road ahead for him. Sam pushed the driver seat up to let me out. I grabbed onto his outstretched hand to steady myself and climbed out of the backseat. His big warm hand held on to mine for a long moment. My heart galloped wildly in my chest, I tried not to let my feelings show on my face, but I felt certain that he knew.

“Y/N, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

Oh God. He knew. God I should have done something to make it less obvious. I should have pined less and smiled more. I thought sweeping the stray strands of hair that had escaped my ponytail out of my face.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” He was looking straight into my eyes and it was making me antsy.

"Y-yeah.” How could I not? He was the most gorgeous man I’d ever laid eyes on. It was after that first hunt that my affliction had begun. It went from attraction, to affection, and eventually love.

“When you found out we were working on the same case, you introduced yourself. You smiled and shook my hand and I thought, you were so beautiful. I was so busy staring at you, that I didn’t hear half of what you said. And the day you decided to stay with us, was one of the happiest days of my life, because it meant I’d get to see you every day. The more I got to know you, the more I realized that you are everything I ever wanted. And I don’t know if you feel the same, but I need you to know that I’m in love with you.” He took both my hands in his. His hazel eyes filled with a hope I’d never imagined I’d see in them.

"I never thought… I didn’t know that you felt that way about me.” I hedged. I wasn’t sure if he meant it. Maybe he was trying to trick me into confessing.

“Well, now you know.” He maintained. He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away.

“Why are you doing this?” It hurt to think he would play with me like this. Even if he didn’t love me. I thought of him as my friend and friends don’t manipulate each other.

“Doing what?”

“Torturing me like this.”

“I didn’t realize that pouring my heart out would be torture to you.” He scoffed letting go of my hands.

“That’s not what I mean.” I huffed.

"Then say what you mean.”

“Why are you trying to make me do this? If you know that I love you then say so. Don’t put me through this-this game! You think it doesn’t hurt to see you every day and know that I can’t have you? It’s painful. And now you’re standing here saying everything I ever wanted you to say just to hurt me. Why did you feel that you had to do this, Sam?” I was crying now. Blubbering like the idiot I was, but I couldn’t help it.

"Shh shh shhh hey,” He took me into his arms and pathetic person that I was, I let him. “It’s not a game. I’m not playing with your feelings,Y/N. I really mean it. Every word.” He re-assured me.

“Really?” I’d never been more afraid in my life. I stood stalk still waiting for an answer.

“Yes. I’m in love with you.” Part of me wanted to hug him, the other part wanted me to punch him, but I settled for a kiss. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. The second his lips touched mine I was sure that everything I’d been feeling, he’d been feeling too.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the arctic monkeys, so naturally there had to be references.  
> I know. I know. Cheesy ending. Fluff doesn't come easily to me. #itried


End file.
